


One Chance

by AutobotClone55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Summary: Felicity Smoak, AkA the Genius of the group the techy person had never thought she would be in the situation she was in today. But then again who would resist the chance to get with the Great Sara Lance





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak had been walking to deliver some papers to Oliver Queen. She had turned the corner and in the room on her right, she had seen Sara lance looking in the mirror with a leather jacket on and no undershirt. She looked like she had been in a Calvin Klein photoshoot, dressing and posing in different poses. Her hair had been slicked back with gel or grease. She had a pair of jeans on. What shocked Felicity the most was the fact that Sara had a strapon on. Not the fact that she one because she knew that Sara is into girls. But the fact that when she was done with her little show she didn't take it off.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Sara says seeing Felicity through the mirror, Felicity Blushes knowing that she had been caught, She tries to walk away but Sara grabs her before she could. She pushes her against the wall, Felicity flinches

"I know that you like Oliver, am I right," Sara says

"Yes you are" Felicity whimpers out

"My question is, why waste your time on someone when they don't give you the attention you deserve," Sara says, she lets go of Felicity's arms.

"When you could have all of this" Sara says showing off her body, If Felicity said she wasn't turned on right now then she would be lying

"Go ahead you can touch," Sara says with confidence. Felicity slowly moves her hand and touches Sara's abs, She feels like she's in heaven. Everything is so toned and that's just her stomach. Sara takes off her jacket and flex's her arms, Felicity reaches Sara's arms and feels the muscle there.

"I know that you're not used to this, but if you give me a chance, then it will be the best decision of your life," Sara says with a pleading look

"I, um," Felicity says. She scratches her head. Not once had she thought she would be in this situation. What this life of working as a vigilante has taught her is that you need to take risks, because one day you could be alive the next day you won't be.

"Alright, we can do this" Felicity says. Sara looks happy 

"But if we do this then were gonna do this right," felicity says in a stern tone

"Feisty, I like it," Sara says with a smirk. Sara leans in to kiss Felicity, Felicity kisses back. Their tounges fighting for dominance. Eventually, Sara wins which Felicity expected.  
Sara goes to lift Felicity up by the thighs and dose so with ease. She brings her to the glass table. Luckily that's the only thing that's glass or transparent considering there at queen enterprise. Sara starts to unzip her jeans and pulls out her white strapon. The strapon is the perfect color, It basically matches her skin Sara grabs Felicity's thighs and pulls her closer to her.

"Let me know if I need to slow down," Sara says. Felicity only nods, she only cares about what's going to happen in a couple of seconds. Sara spits in her hand and wraps her hand around the dildo acting as lube. When she finally feels that she's ready, she grabs Felicity's thighs and thrusts back and forth. Felicity loves every second of it, the natural bliss, the smell of sex that the room is starting to smell like now. She loves it, She always thought that she would get that with a man, but now she knows what she wants and that is Sara lance. She wants her to fuck her, Make love to her, Marry her, Have kids with her, And grow old together. While she's thinking about that Sara starts to gain a steady rhythm, She starts to thrust faster and faster, Felicity starts to feel an orgasm approach and so does Sara. Sara grabs Felicity's hand and pulls her up.

"Coming up," Sara says as she pulls her up she flips Felicity "And coming back down" so she has a clear view of Felicity Ass

"Such a beautiful ass," Sara says. She bends down and plants kisses all over Felicity's ass.

"Babe I know probably not today, But I so want to fuck your ass," Sara says with excitement.

"Yeah uh-huh, but can please get back to the task at hand," Felicity says with annoyance in her tone

"What's the magic word," Sara says with her iconic smirk

"The magic word is that if you don't start fucking me, then-No ass," Felicity says, Sara puts her hands up in fake surrender. Sara lines up Her fake cock and starts to thrust again. She starts to gain momentum. Felicity starts moving back into the dildo. Sara places herself over Felicity and they start to move in a swift motion. Felicity is close, Sara knows that she is too but then again Sara feels like she can go on for another 4 hours while Felicity is looking done after the 1. Felicity feels like she's about to cum and eventually does all over Sara's fake cock. Sara does aswell. Sara takes out her dick and grabs a chair. She places a sign on the door that says "Do not disturb no matter what" in bright red colors on the door. Felicity feels tired, She can't feel her legs due to the good fucking that she had just experienced. Sara picks her up and carry's her bridal style. First, she sits on the chair, Then she places Felicity on top of her. Felicity just crashes on top of her, her hair a mess, sweating vigorously and through all that, her glasses had managed to stay on. Sara decides to take off Felicity's glasses and place them on the table. She looks at Felicity's and thinks "I can not mess this up". Her insecurities coming back but Felicity starts to kiss her collarbone and just to feel her hands moving across her is enough to wash those insecurities away.

4 HOURS LATER  
Believe it or not, Felicity had woken up first. Though she could barely walk she needed to start getting dressed. She starts to kiss Sara to wake her up. That doesn't work at first. But it does eventually wake Sara up.

"babe I don't want to get up," Sara says but Felicity wasn't having any of it. 

"Sara we have to get up, We have to leave" Felicity grabs her phone and it reads 10:00

"Holy Shit Sara It's 10:00" Felicity scrams out. She starts to grab her stuff in a hurry and drops things as she goes

"Ollie must be worried sick about us Sara, How are we supposed to tell them where we were, I'm not ready to tell everyone about us" Felicity rambles out. Sara Eventually gets up and tries to calm her down

"Felicity please calm down, We'll call them and let them know we were out shopping," Sara says, Felicity eventually calms down due to Sara's soothing words

"Now let's get dressed and we'll meet them at the arrow cave okay," Sara says while brushing away Felicity's tears. Felicity nods and starts to get her panties and skirt back on. Sara starts to get her tank top and her jacket on, She also puts her boxers on. Felicity looks confused 

"Sara do you wear that thing all the time," Felicity asks

"yeah Basically," Sara says while zipping up her jeans, Felicity nods and goes back to putting on her jacket. Now that she thinks about she wondered if Sara had a place to stay considering a certain amount of people know that she's back

Felicity asks " Sara honey do you have anywhere to stay". Sara had forgotten about that, Sure she had been staying at Oliver's mansion but she didn't want to Keep invading his privacy

"No, not really, but I can find somewhere," Sara says

"Um Wouldyouliketomoveintomyplace" Felicity rambles nervously

"Babe your gonna have to speak a little slower than that" Sara said. She had pieced most of it together but she needed to be sure, Felicity takes a deep breath and repeats

"Would you like to move in with me? " Felicity says still nervously, Sara puts her hands on her hips and eventually puts her hands on her chin and acts like she's thinking about it 

"It would be my pleasure," Sara says, Felicity breathes out with a sigh of relief. Sara grabs felicity hand

"So Let's go home," Felicity says


	2. Chapter 2

4 MONTHS LATER

Felicity and Sara had been doing pretty well in their relationship, No one knows about them. They had decided to go to a club and let's just say they had fun, Maybe a little too much fun

Felicity had woken up first, She was sore but from what she didn't know yet, She looked around and figured out that they weren't at home, She looked for Sara and saw her to her left. She tries to move but feels something on her. She looks down to her left side and saw that she a tattoo specifically a huge flower that took up some of her right side. Then she felt the same thing on her right shoulder but it wasn't anything big if anything it looked like a quote. It read " The best Love is the kind that awakens the soul that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever". Then on her left shoulder, it read "I wish I could explain how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every I'm with you I feel so complete" Luckily for her nothing else had been placed on her body unless she didn't know. Sara woke up next and she looked Felicity and laughed a bit since she had been looking at felicity's butt. Felicity turns around 

"What's so funny," Felicity says 

"Turn around," Sara says while still laughing, Felicity turns around and sees Pink lipstick tattoed on her right ass cheek. Felicity soon realizes why she never gets drunk this bad. At least she doesn't have a full on arm tattoo. Then Sara decides to get up and feels the same pain as Felicity. She looks to her nipples and looks to see 2 piercings. Then she feels something on her back and her forearm and on her left ass cheek. She looks at the mirror and finds a tattoo on left bicep. The tattoo looks to be a pair of wings. She turns around to get a good look at the tattoo on her ass. It looks to be the same tattoo that Felicity has but on the opposite cheek and opposite angle. Felicity shows a look of annoyance for what there former drunk selves. Sara moves to put her arms around Felicity 

"Don't worry babe, I think The tattoo makes you look even Hotter?" Sara says while planting kisses on Felicity. Sara starts to bend down and wiggle Felicity's ass

"Especially this one right here," Sara says while planting a kiss on the Lipstick tattoo. Felicity places her hands overhead in frustration.

"Okay I like the quotes I really do but the flower, THE FLOWER I mean How Drunk must I've been to get a stinking flower on my side, Not only that It's a huge flower," Felicity says in frustration. Sara goes to calm her down but then she hears a flush coming from the bathroom. Sara quickly turns around and goes into battle mode just in case of an intruder. But instead, a girl comes out in her bra and panties. She looked older much mature. In fact, she looked a lot like John Diggle's ex-wife Lyla. That's when she realized that it was John Diggle's ex-wife Lyla. Sara quickly makes it back to felicity 

"Felicity I think We had a threesome with John's ex-wife," Sara says in a whisper/scream

"No Way we could never" Felicity quickly brushes off. Lyla comes to there room and quickly Felicity was proven wrong

"I was wondering when you 2 were gonna wake up," Lyla says with a smirk.

10 MINUTES LATER  
Sara and Felicity had been eating breakfast at Lyla's home. the girls had put on her shirt but they hadn't put on their jeans yet. Lyla had given Felicity and Sara some breakfast which was eggs with some sausage. Sara still had her strapon on then again she never takes it off. lyla notices the awkward silence so she tries her best at trying to make small talk.

"Felicity I never took you for the Tattoo type," Lyla says

"Well I never thought myself as one before yesterday, But clearly my drunk self thought otherwise," Felicity says

20 MINUTES LATER  
Felicity and Sara had finally finished getting dressed and were getting ready to leave felicity's house. Sara had no idea how felicity would be after this experience and it worried her. At this point, the best situation for felicity would have to be that she doesn't drink ahcoal after this. felicity was wearing a crop top which gave her an even clearer conclusion that she had no idea what she was doing yesterday and a pair of jeans. Sara had been wearing a leather jacket and also a pair of jeans. When Felicity had already exited and went to there car, Lyla had stopped Sara and gave her number and moved her hand to her ear and made it seem like she was saying "Call me". She then proceeded to flash Sara. Sara at first thinks about it, She puts it in her pocket just to seem respectful but eventually thinks to herself "ONLY if Felicity says we can". They eventually go home.


End file.
